Mammon's Scam
by MayanMoonFlower
Summary: Mammon has a new scam, but who should she make or rather force, to help her. Well Chrome might be good to use.


**I will update all my stories soon...but please be patient...just soon...soon...but if i don't then sorry but i will not leave them unfinished KAY! ^-^**

* * *

"You want it, we got it! The latest issue of Bunny Calendar," The TV grew louder as Bel turned it up. "We have new models and you won't guess what outfits they have on!"

"Ushishi~ interesting," the prince laughed and stared at the screen.

"You pervert," Mammon told the grinning blond. "Turn that off."

"Nope, you can't tell the prince what to do," He dangled the remote in a childish manner.

"I agree with Mam-chan, this is offensive to us," Lussuria turned away from the screen.

"To us?" The newly adult Mammon gave Lussuria a look hidden under her hood.

"Yes~ us women," He exaggerated. "But if it was a calendar full of hunky men then, I'm okay with that~"

"THAT DISGUSTING!" Squalo finally spoke up but was hit by a bottle of tequila. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" Squalo yelled at Xanxus.

"You are making too much noise,"

"THEY WERE THE ONE TALKING FIRST! HIT THEM! YOU ASS!" Xanxus sent him a glare that caused everyone in the room to become silent.

The TV continued its commercial. "If you order now we will also have these gorgeous models sign the month they were featured in! Call now it's only 49.95 plus shipping and handling!"

"Ushishi~ the prince wants one," Bel picked up his phone and dialed the number that was on the screen.

"You would actually buy that?" Mammon asked.

"Well of course, who wouldn't want one?" Bel had the phone to his ear. "Ushishi~ would anyone else want a copy?" He asked the rest of the Varia. "Levi will be paying,"

Bel took out a credit card he had in his pocket. It said Leviathan, and it was in gold.

"Get me one," Xanxus smirked.

"Boss," Mammon turned to her boss. "Why would you want one?"

"I am a man," he simply told her.

"How is that suppose to answer my question," she said in a monotone.

"Ah~ Mam-chan, that's how men are, they are dirty," The colored hair man giggled.

"YOU ARE A MAN ALSO! SO DON'T CALL US DIRTY!" Squalo screamed out in his loud voice.

"Ushishi~ so, you want one to?" Bel grinned at the shark.

"NO! I DO NOT NEED THOSE THINGS!"

In the background they heard Xanxus laugh. "Pathetic, what you can't handle the sight of a woman?" He mocked the white haired man.

"WHAT! WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!" Squalo was now on the couch yelling at Xanxus.

"Ah~ it's okay if you don't like women Ushishi~," Bel laughed. "Maybe I'll order you some that Lussuria get's."

Lussuria blushed. "Bel-chan, don't say my dirty secrets." The man held his red face.

"WHAT!" Squalo huffed. "I AM NOT INTO MEN!" His face was all red and the rest of the Varia ignored his exclamation. Squalo looked mad and huffed. "FINE GET ME THREE COPIES!"

"Ushishi~ 3 copies it is," Bel still held onto his phone, he was waiting for the sales man to answer him.

"I can't believe you people would buy this filth." Bel looked at Mammon and stuck his tongue out.

_*Hello, how may I help you?*_ the operator greeted the blond.

"Ushishi~ finally, the prince wants 5 copies of Bunny Calendar,"

_*Five copies?*_

"Yes~ now make it snappy," Bel demanded.

_*I am sorry sir, but because of high demands we rose our prices, would you like to know the price of as right now?*_

"How much is it now?" Bel asked.

_*Each copy will be 99.95 plus shipping in handling it will be….*_

"I'll buy it," The prince grinned at the phone.

_*B-But sir,*_

"I said I will buy it, now my credit card number is ***-***-****, and have it sent to the Varia residents, Ushishi~"

_*W-well thank you sir….they will arrive tomorrow morning.*_

"Good, and if they don't I'll have your head," He laughed creepily at the phone causing the poor operator to shiver in fear. He then hanged up.

"Ushishi~ they will arrive tomorrow," Bel stood up from his seat and stretched. "And they were 100 a piece."

"The price rose?" Mammon suddenly got interested and curious.

"Those types of things are always being bought by dirty men~" The sun whispered at the illusionist. "And they always sell automatically."

"And they still buy them at a high price?" Mammon got to thinking. "Is it a scam?" She whispered to herself.

**~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~~~~~~~~**

**The Next Day**

"Ushishi~ they're here," Bel brought a package to the dining table. He un-wrapped the large package with his knife and took the items out gently. "One for you," He threw a calendar at Xanxus; the boss caught it with ease and began to flip thru the pages. "Three for you," Bel did the same to Squalo's, but because it was three one hit him in the face.

"VVOII! STUPID THROW THEM RIGHT!" The shark held onto his red face.

"Ushishi~ I'm not the pervert that wanted three," Bel laughed at the man.

"WHAT! YOU GUYS MADE ME GET THREE!"

"We did no such thing," The prince ignored his accusation. "Ah and one for me," Bel, Xanxus, and Squalo looked at the calendar while eating breakfast.

Mammon observed her teammates as it looked like if they were absorbed by the calendar. How can men buy such things, and with such a high price to pay? _'I wonder...'_

* * *

_**!~!~~!~!~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**_

_**A few hours later**_

The Varia mansion bell rang once and Mammon walked over to the door. She turned the knob and Chrome Dokuro was at the other side blushing and fidgeting in nervousness.

"H-Hello, Mammon-san, what do you want me to help in?"

* * *

**!~!~~~~~~~~~!~~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**EXTRA**

"Ushishi~ hey Levi you got mail." The prince gave the tall man a letter.

"Thanks," Levi took the envelope as Bel walked away laughing. Levi opened the letter and his jaw dropped to the floor as he saw it was his credit card bill. "WHAT THE HELL! I NEVER BOUGHT SOMETHING THAT WAS WORTH 550 DOLLARS!"

* * *

**~!~!~!~!~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!**

**This story will have just 4 or 5 chapters.**

**Review!**

**Oh and this will also have some  
**

**MammonXFon as I adore them to!  
**

**Oh and if you don't get my story then it basically Chrome will be calender girl and a cute one!  
**

**I just need outfits for her and i wanna know what outfits you think she should wear! It can be sexy if u want!  
**


End file.
